narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Hebiichigo
is a kunoichi from Kirigakure. Personality Like her team, Hebiichigo hates the peaceful era for Kirigakure brought by the Sixth Mizukage, seeing it as an insult to their ninja heritage. She seeks to restore the violent era of the "Bloody Mist". Hebiichigo is shown to very sadistic, revelling in the suffering of her targets. Despite her cruel and savage nature, she is also shown to have a strong sense of self-preservation, desperately working to avoid any harm. Appearance Hebiichigo is a short young woman with long grey hair that is kept back with a forehead protector. She wears a red, pinstriped jumper that reaches to her ankles in length, and is too big for her arms to fit, leggings of the same colour and flat heel shoes. After Shizuma's declaration of war, she dons a sleeveless black jinbaori war coat with tan lining and grey hemming, worn in the style of an open vest. Abilities Hebiichigo is quite proficient with long-range combat, shown by her ability to effectively use Nuibari to restrain her foes in its strings. However, due to her preference to such distance in combat, she is vulnerable to close-range combat. New Era School Trip Arc When Shizuma approached Kagura Karatachi, Hebiichigo and her comrades accompanied him, where she stood guard, prepared to protect Shizuma if needed. Ultimately, Kagura gave into Shizuma's words and agreed to join his team. After which, Kagura lead his new team to the shinobi swords' vault. After acquiring the blades, with Hebiicihgo taking the Nuibari, Shizuma voiced more of his plans, noting that he had allies within the ranks of the Water Daimyō who agree with Shizuma's goal of restoring the "Blood Mist" era. He also intended to place Kagura as the new Mizukage, continuing the vicious reign of the Fourth Mizukage. Their first act of revolution was to destroy the Kirigakure Memorial Stone. Before they could destroy it, they were confronted by Boruto and Sarada, along with Chōjūrō. Shizuma was glad at this development and cut off the area with his Crimson Mist Barrier Technique to begin the battle. Hebiichigo manages to restrain the Sixth Mizukage with her blade's strings. From this, she and her allies voiced their utter distain for Chōjūrō for "robbing" them of their pride as ninja. She and two allies then strike at their subdued foe. Chōjūrō anticipated their attack patterns and used it to broke free. While the revolutionaries scoffed at Chōjūrō facing them with only a standard katana, Chōjūrō retorted that a weapon is only as powerful as its wielder. Proving his point, he continues to exploit the revolutionaries' key weakness and defeated them. Seeing through Hebiichigo's fear of bodily harm, he willingly takes the Nuibari's blade through his shoulder, taking away Hebiichigo's only weapon and closing the distance to swiftly knock her out. She was then detained by the Mizukage. After the group was defeated and rounded up, the event was covered up by the Mizukage while Hebiichigo and her team, minus Kagura, were sent to prison for rehabilitation. Trivia * "Hebiichigo" is a type of strawberry-like plant. Although the foliage and fruit are similar, it is not a true strawberry and can be distinguished perfectly by its yellow flowers, compared to the true strawberry that has them white or pink. It is cultivated in some areas as an ornamental plant and several regions consider it as invasive species.